


Hello From the Otherside

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: SPOILERS for the last jedi





	Hello From the Otherside

Title: Hello From the Otherside

Summary: SPOILERS! FROM THE LAST JEDI

Luke S, Kylo Ren/Ben S

one shot...  
The battle was finished and Kylo knew it was just a projection of himself, that he sat on his island in a deep meditation. That in a way he had lost. That even though the darkside is strong and quick to grasp…. It wasn't the best.   
Luke Skywalker came out of his meditation and fell onto his favourite meditation sitting place. He gasped and slowly sat up, and stared out to the sun that was setting. Just as he had done all those years ago…. On Tatooine, when he was just a farm boy with big dreams…. He stared up at the twin sun's, saw them merge into one and he felt at peace…. His last breath and he vanished just like Obi Wan had done all those years ago on the Death Star…   
Opening his eyes Luke looked down on himself and realized he was the age he was when he first met his father.  
“Hello my Son.” Anakin said.


End file.
